Modded Cops and Robbers
by I'maChair5050
Summary: Bored during a long day in Minecraftia, Team Crafted decide to hold their own special game of Cops and Robbers - Cops and Robbers: Justice League Edition. Now, the prisoners must outsmart the warden as their favourite DC superheroes. One-Shot. Also featuring MunchingBrotato and a guest appearance from Simon and Lewis of the Yogscast. Butter.


**Modded Cops and Robbers**

Up until this point, nothing of note had really happened in the world of Minecraftia. The squid army hadn't attacked, no adventurers had gone to the nether.

It all seemed relatively peaceful.

To you or me, such peace would probably seem like heaven. This would be the peace that many people would've killed for.

However, for Team Crafted, it was a different matter entirely.

For the uneducated, Team Crafted were a group of adventurers. Not only were they adventurers, they were often considered some of the finest in Minecraftia, which was indeed no small feet.

This team of adventurers consisted of seven members: Adam (the butter warrior), Jason ( the spaceman), Quentin (the Mudkip), Jerome (the bacca), Ty (the founder of Team Crafted), Mitch (the Canadian and Jerome's bromance partner) and Ian (the one who often went crazy).

Team Crafted hated being bored. They hated waiting around and doing nothing. In fact they would often end up driving each other up the walls just to get a good laugh when they were bored. Not even mining for butter could cure Adam's boredom, and that was always a definite cure.

The seven soon found themselves lying around the Team Crafted secret Headquarters (three miles north of Yoglabs), struggling to think of things to do.

Adam just sat in the corner, chewing on some butter.

"Urgh. I'm so booooored!" Groaned Quentin.

"What are we going to do?" Jerome asked.

"Wish I knew, biggums" Mitch replied.

They lazed around for a few more minutes.

Then, suddenly, an idea came to Jason.

"Hey Jerome, didn't you say that Gizzy was experimenting with different ways of playing Cops and Robbers?"

"Yeah. "Modded Cops and Robbers" he called it".

"Well I was just thinking. How about we have our own modded Cops and Robbers".

This interested the others.

"Well, that sounds good and all, but where exactly are we going to get the stuff?" Ty asked.

Jason pondered this.

"Well, I heard that Yoglabs were developing some stuff. How about we ask them if we can borrow some?"

"Well, seeing as we can't think of anything better to do, let's do that".

"Alrighty then. TEAM CRAFTED AWAAAAAAAAY!"

Team Crafted then bolted out of their base and off towards the Yoglabs.

Well, that is all except for Adam, who stayed behind, still chewing on his butter.

However, once he noticed that the others had left, he jumped up and sprinted after them.

* * *

Thankfully for the Team, they could easily cover three miles on piggy back.

They soon found themselves standing outside the massive door to the Yoglabs.

Their mission was simple: persuade Simon and Lewis to let them borrow some of their special stuff to have a game of Modded Cops and Robbers.

"Well, here goes nothing" Adam said to the others as he stepped up to the door before knocking loudly on it three times.

After waiting for a short while, nothing happened.

Adam knocked three more times.

This time however, the ground started to shake as the giant door slowly began to open.

The seven stepped back as it swung open.

However, much to their disappointment, it only opened to reveal a much smaller door right behind it.

Then, as the smaller door swung open, two figures stepped out.

The first was an orange haired dwarf with medieval-esque armour on. The second was a brown haired gentleman in a star trek uniform.

Simon and Lewis.

"Alright, what are you seven doing here?" Lewis asked them. "We're just about to test out some of our latest gear".

"Did you have to put that so harshly, Lewis?" Simon asked him.

"Sorry. It's just that I get a little bit nervy when we're about to test out some stuff".

"That's alright" replied Quentin. "Anyway, we were hoping to be able to perform a small experiment of our own. You see, our friend Gizzy has apparently been allowed to borrow some of your stuff and benn allowed to play Cops and Robbers with it. We were wondering if we could please borrow some equipment for our own game".

There was silence for a few moments before Lewis turned to Simon.

"How many spare testificates do we have available at the moment?"

"About...erm...three dozen" Simon replied.

He turned back to Team Crafted.

"You'd better come in then" he said to them, lowering the steps.

The two re-entered the facility, followed by the others.

As they walked further and further into the facility, Team Crafted were constantly stopping and and admiring the experimental gear.

"Now, as you may remember, Gizzy has indeed already borrowed some of our gear, namely the Tornado generator and our portal guns. Since you asked nicely, we're going to let you guys choose something out of one of these doors. But please keep in mind that these items aren't toys, so please be careful".

They duo then let Team Crafted look through each of the rooms and allow them to decide on which experimental items to use.

The Ninja mod seemed tempting. So did the Demons mod.

However, just then, Ian came across a door marked "Superheroes".

"Hey guys, come have a look at this" he said to the others, opening the door and going in.

The room itself was almost completely empty, except for three chests on the opposite end, each with their own label: DC, Marvel and Items.

"Well guys, I think we know which Mod we're taking" Adam said to them.

The other six nodded.

"So who's it going to be?" Asked Ty. "Avengers or Justice League"

The group thought long and hard about this.

Finally, however, the seven found themselves crowding round the DC box.

"Dude, there's only eight Justice League characters in there" Jason said to Simon and Lewis.

"Well, the reason behind that is that the powers of the superheroes is difficult to replicate, so it's only those eight we've been able to create, since we're currently working on trying to recreate the powers of Hawkgirl".

* * *

Very soon, the Team had gathered together all eight outfits and all items and began to head off towards the prison where they usually held their games of cops and robbers.

Once there, they set up eight chests on the fighting ring, each on their own glowstone pedestal, marked with the superhero name on a sign.

From left to right, they were labelled as the following:

_Batman  
Wonder Woman  
Green Lantern  
Superman  
The Flash  
Green Arrow  
Aquaman  
Martian Manhunter_

Just then, Mitch thought of something.

"Hey, seeing as we have eight superheroes here, how about we invite one of our friends to join?"

"How about Tyler? He's usually hilarious in these types of situations".

"Did someone say my name?" Asked a voice.

The seven whirled round to see where the voice was coming from.

By sheer coincidence, Tyler was standing before them.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just saw you guys enter the prison, carrying some large chests with you, so I followed you to see what's happening. So, what's happening?"

"Well, we just borrowed some stuff from Yoglabs, so we could have our own game of Cops and Robbers: Justice League Edition. seeing as there are eight chests here, we were wondering if you wanted to join us".

"Justice League Cops and Robbers? Sweet! Thanks!"

"Oh, before we start, how about we set up one quick ground rule: Whoever starts as the warden has to be Superman".

"Fine by us".

"Alright then, let's start this thing!"

* * *

Very soon, the group of eight got their game under way, with Quentin becoming the warden.

As the game began, the others teleported into their cells, with Jason, Jerome and Ty sharing one cell, Mitch and Ian sharing another and Adam and Tyler sharing the other.

"EVERYBODY! TO THE TOILETS!" Jerome yelled out as he clambered in to the toilet in his cell.

"My toilet!" Adam said to his cell mate, knocking him away from him.

"I just want to be close to you" Tyler said to him in a deliberately creepy way.

"Guys, I've been granted the powers again" Ian whispered, punching a stone block on one of the side walls and breaking through into Adam's cell.

"Hello friend" Adam said to him.

"Alright everybody, listen up!" Yelled out Quentin as he dashed round the corner and stood before the other seven, dressed a Superman.

"Oh! Warden's in the house" Mitch said to the others.

"Yeah, that's right. Now, firstly, I'm going to let you guys out so we can play some Red Light, Green Light". Quentin said to them, opening the cell doors.

"Well, I've got this in the bag" Jason said to the others as they left their cells and lined up against the back wall.

"Okay...Green light"

They began running.

"Red light"

They all stopped.

"Green light"

They began running again

"Red light"

They all stopped again.

"I'm watching you, Ian" Quentin said, taking a few more steps back. "Okay, green light"

They began running again.

"Red light"

They all stopped.

"Yellow light"

Mitch edged forwards a few steps.

"I SAID YELLOW!" Yelled Quentin as he killed Mitch with just one punch, causing him to respawn in the dead cell.

"Holy crap, he's so overpowered!" Adam remarked.

"Okay, green light"

They began running once more.

"Red light"

They all stopped right next to the exit of the main prison room, with Tyler being closest to it.

"Okay, Tyler wins. Tyler, you get my baton". Quentin said to him, giving him the baton.

"Oh my god yes!" Tyler called out, swinging the baton at the others.

"NO, STAY BACK TYLER!" Yelled Adam as he ran up the stairs and towards the dead cell, opening the door to let Mitch out.

"Ah, thanks buddy" Mitch said to him.

"Now, everybody get into the shower" Ordered Quentin.

The seven then followed Quentin into the shower, where the Mudkip proceeded to watch them bathe.

"I KNOW WHICH SUPERHERO I AM!" Yelled out Ty. "I MUST BE AQUAMAN!"

"Tell you what, I'm really hungry." Quentin said to the others. "I'll be back in a moment, so don't even think about escaping".

"Mitch, let's go get our powers" Jerome whispered to Mitch as Quentin disappeared into the kitchen.

The two then snuck out of the showers and past the kitchen before bolting down the corridor and into the fighting ring.

It was around this time where Quentin left the kitchen and returned to the showers, eating bread.

"Okay, I'm ba-Hey wait, where are Mitch and Jerome?"

Just then, there was a yell of "YEAAAAAAAH!" going past the showers.

Quentin went out to look.

There, running around the main prison room was Jerome, dressed as the Flash.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Quentin yelled, taking off after him.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, SUPERMAN!" Yelled Jerome, laughing his head off. "GUYS, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO GO AND GRAB YOUR POWERS!"

"WE'RE ALREADY DOING IT!" Yelled Adam as he and the other four bolted down the corridor.

"What? NO!" Yelled Quentin as he left Jerome and took off after the others.

However, Mitch then appeared from within the kitchen, dressed as Green Arrow and brandishing his signature weapons.

"I'LL SAVE YOU GUYS!" Mitch yelled as he started firing arrow at the Mudkip.

"Quit it!" Quentin replied as he punched Mitch, sending him back to the dead cell.

However, this had brought the others enough time to grab their powers. Adam went for Batman, Jason went for Martian Manhunter, Tyler went for Wonder Woman, Ian went for Green Lantern and Ty went for Aquaman.

"OH YEAH BABY! BATMAN! BATMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! BATMAN! Erm...Batman" Adam rasped out in his Batman voice, causing the others to start laughing.

Quentin then rounded a corner and proceeded to beat the others to death, sending them back up to the dead cell.

However, he had failed to notice Jason, as he'd gone invisible, thanks to the power of Martian Manhunter.

"Jason, where are you?" Asked Quentin.

"I'm everywhere, Quentin" replied the voice of Jason, drifting away from him and towards the steps leading out of the prison.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled Quentin, as he realised where he was, dashing up the stairs after him. "GET BACK HERE!"

Meanwhile, in the dead cell, Tyler was getting a bit too close to Ian for comfort.

"Don't I look beautiful?" He asked in his Janet voice.

"NO! STAY BACK! STAY BACK! JEROME HELP!"

In the meantime, Adam was terrorising Ty.

"BATMAN! BATMAAAAAAAAN! SWEAR TO MEEEEE!" Adam growled.

"Leave me alone, Batman!" Ty whined.

"Don't worry guys, I'm coming!" Jerome said to the others, dashing up to the dead cell and opening the door, letting the others out.

Outside, Quentin was still flying around, trying to find Jason.

"Jason, where are you?"

"Well, I may or may not be on the boat".

"What? Oh, DAMN IT! Well, I may have lost you, but i can still try and stop the others"

"No you can't!" Replied Ian as he and Tyler flew overhead and off towards the boat.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Quentin as he flew after them.

However, this then opened the door, allowing Jerome to dash out of the prison, jump down onto the boat and touch the pressure plate.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAH BUDDY!" He yelled out.

"LOWER THE LADDERS, JEROME! I'M COMING!" Ty called to him, leaping into the water.

Jerome complied, lowering the ladders and allowing Ty to clamber up the side of the boat and run over to the pressure plate.

With that, the only two left were Green Arrow and Batman, who were both running as fast as they could towards the boat.

"MITCH! WHERE'S THE DRUGS?!" Adam yelled, hurling batarangs at him.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY!" Mitch replied, firing arrows back at him.

The two then jumped off the cliff and towards the water, with Adam gently gliding down.

"Alfred! Alfred, I'm going to need some assistance! OH NO! I'M FALLING OUT OF THE SKY! ALFRED HELP! I'M TOO FAT!" He yelled out, causing the others to burst out laughing again.

Quentin would have loved to have done something to stop Mitch and Adam from getting onto the boat, but he was too busy getting knocked around by the others.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease stop it!" Wailed Quentin.

"LOVE ME!" Replied Tyler.

Finally, Mitch and Adam clambered up the side of the boat and ran onto the pressure plate.

"YEAH! IN YOUR FACE, SUPERMAN!" Yelled out Adam, doing a victory dance.

"You know, I think I lost that round once you guys managed to gain your powers" Quentin said to the others.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much"

"Hey Adam, want a belly rub?" Jerome asked as he ran up to Adam as he started repeatedly punching him.

"Ah! No! No belly rubs!" Adam replied.

However, this didn't stop the others from joining in as Adam dived off the side of the boat and began swimming away.

"NO! STOP IT, I'M FRAGILE! BATMAAAAAAAAN! CAN'T WE JUST GO TO THE NEXT ROUND ALREADY?..."

* * *

**Now, let's be honest here. I'm not the only one reading this in their voices, am I?**

**Here's a quick run down of the cast for those who don't know...**

**Adam - Skydoesminecraft**

**Jason - MinecraftUniverse**

**Ty - Deadlox**

**Ian - Ssundee**

**Jerome - JeromeASF**

**Mitch - BajanCanadian**

**Tyler - MunchingBrotato**

**Simon & Lewis - Yogscast (Honeydew & Xephos, respectively)**


End file.
